Power Hungry/transcript
PROLOGUE Apartment in Worcester, MA FLORA MEEGAR: Joseph! Joe! You're gonna be late! Oh, look at yourself. Tuck in your shirt. Put a comb through your hair, for god's sake. Dara's son, he always takes care of his appearance. BiCoastal Parcel RON BOYNTON: Meager JOSEPH MEEGAR: It's Mee-gar. RON BOYNTON: Late again and you're making personal calls? JOSEPH MEEGAR: Oh, no, I'm... RON BOYNTON: Who's this? JOSEPH MEEGAR: Nobody. RON BOYNTON: She your girlfriend? JOSEPH MEEGAR: No, she came with the phone. RON BOYNTON: What are you stalking this girl? JOSEPH MEEGAR: No. JOSEPH MEEGAR: Are you kidding me? RON BOYNTON: Aw, come on. Unbelievable. Two in one week. Your sweep's leaving, Meager. Get on it... Or get another gig. Herndon Building - Delivery (rock music blasts) JOSEPH MEEGAR: Hi, How are you today? BETHANY: And we're still on for the regional manager's meeting JOSEPH MEEGAR: Oh. BETHANY: Tomorrow at 4:00? Great. Yeah, thank you. Okay, great. No problem Okay, thank you. Bye-bye. JOSEPH MEEGAR: Oh, I'm so... I did not mean to interrupt. BETHANY: No problem. Don't you usually have the little tablet thingy with you? JOSEPH MEEGAR: Yeah. Uh, I usually do. BETHANY: Is there something else, or... JOSEPH MEEGAR: I used to be a Webelo. BETHANY: And? JOSEPH MEEGAR: Um, the Webelos... Cub Scouts? Your Brownie patch. BETHANY: Oh! Oh, yeah. No, I... I actually found that online. It's kitschy, right? I was gonna put it on one of my jackets. JOSEPH MEEGAR: Oh, that's... Oh, that's, uh... Yeah, that's cool. CO-WORKER: Hey, Bethany, we still on for drinks tonight? BETHANY: Of course. You better not keep me out too late this time. CO-WORKER: We'll see. BETHANY: (as her computer starts to fail) No, no, no, no. No, no, please. Don't do this to me! No. What happened? Damn it! Oh my God! Do not crash on me. This is not happening. Hold it! Hold it! Please hold the elevator. I've got to find an I.T. Guy. This is a disaster. Oh, you dropped your ph... Oh JOSEPH MEEGAR: Are you okay? BETHANY: Get away from me. JOSEPH MEEGAR: Oh no... Bethany? Bethany! (car alarms) JOSEPH MEEGAR: Stop it! Stop it! Stop doing it! ACT I A Street in Boston, MA OLIVIA: I'm telling you because you knew about John and you didn't say anything, so I trust you. At least enough for me to not think you're gonna think I'm crazy. CHARLIE: Oh, of course not. OLIVIA: I saw him last night. CHARLIE: You saw John. OLIVIA: In my kitchen. Standing about as far from me as you. JOHN: Hello, Liv. OLIVIA: I grabbed my gun, But he was gone. I know he wasn't there. Obviously. I...I just... CHARLIE: Let me see. You fall in love with your partner... Who betrays you... And your country? He dies in your arms. Then he shows up in your kitchen And you're wondering if that's grounds To rescue yourself. OLIVIA: Yeah, okay, well, we can start with that. CHARLIE: I say no.You're the one that exposed him. Bare minimum, That makes you indispensable. You want my advice? Next time John shows up for a nightcap... Give him one. OLIVIA: I'm being serious. CHARLIE: So am I. You think a few weeks pass And everything you went through just goes away? Don't fight it. Don't beat yourself up. You know, You're good at that. That's a character flaw. It'll get easier. Walter's Lab - Broyles Briefs WALTER: Did she say what it was about? PETER: Olivia? No. She'll tell us when she gets here. WALTER: How are you feeling? PETER: Never been better. WALTER: Oh? You look quite the opposite. PETER: Maybe that's 'cause I had a little trouble sleeping last night. WALTER: Oh, I had trouble sleeping myself. I was thinking about that man. The one who tortured you. Something about him. So familiar. Peter, when I was in St. Claire's... PETER: We don't have to talk about this. It's not important. WALTER: But it is important. You cannot imagine what it's like for a man like me To not have access to parts of his mind. PETER: You're doing fine, Walter. BROYLES: Dr. Bishop, Peter. PETER: Ah, visiting hours. Everybody put on their best straight jacket. BROYLES: At approximately 10:17 A.M., a massive power surge struck a downtown high-rise in Worcester, Massachusetts. As a result, an elevator on the 26th floor plummeted straight to the basement. Eight passengers died. PETER: Did the cable snap? OLIVIA: That's what's strange. The elevator didn't fall. It drove itself into the ground. PETER: That's not possible. BROYLES: Nine months ago, a MagLev train in Tokyo plowed through a crowded station. Publicly, reported as human error. In reality, caused by a power surge of unknown origin. Intelligence chatter speculated that it might be a demonstration of a new weapon technology. OLIVIA: It's possible that this morning's event was another demonstration. WALTER: To override the elevator's circuitry would require a... a discharge of immense power and precision. BROYLES: I've made arrangements for you to be received at the building. We need to know what happened, how it happened, and who's behind it. Herndon Building - Parking Garage PK SIMMONS: I'm PK Simmons, the building's engineer. OLIVIA: Olivia Dunham, FBI. This is my team, Peter Bishop and Dr. Walter Bishop. PK SIMMONS: So you've been briefed on what's happened? OLIVIA: Mm-hmm. PK SIMMONS: Damn elevator powered itself into the floor. Never seen anything like it. PETER: Shouldn't the brakes have come on automatically? PK SIMMONS: Well, that's the thing. They did. I mean, the safety's clamped onto the rails alright, but for some reason, the motor just kept going. Nearly melted the shoes, which is technically... PETER: Impossible? Yeah, we're seeing a lot of that lately. PK SIMMONS: You know your elevators. PETER: MIT drop-out. OLIVIA: Is there any security camera footage? PK SIMMONS: Nope. All the cameras frizzed. Hey, can you people move out of there? FBI coming through. OLIVIA: So how could an elevator drive itself? PK SIMMONS: It's almost like another generator came online, Jacked into the system, and overloaded it with double or triple the voltage. WALTER: Exit wound burns. Subconjuctival hemorrhages. This woman displays all of the symptoms of a classic... PETER: Thermoelectric trauma. OLIVIA: What are you two saying? PETER: He's saying that all these people were electrocuted. OLIVIA: Electrocuted? WALTER: May I? That's lovely. 24 carat gold. Traces of nickel, possibly cobalt. OLIVIA: How are you doing that? WALTER: This entire space is charged with electromagnetic energy. far beyond that which occurs in nature. There's still residual magnetic energy from whatever electrocuted these people. I need to examine the victims' belongings, and one of the bodies as well. OLIVIA: Are you saying you may know how this happened? WALTER: No, not yet. But I can tell you every one of the passengers in this elevator was dead by the time they hit the ground. Walter's Lab - Remembering WALTER: I've worked on a project where I've seen this before. The government had asked me if it was possible to make a human being trackable by pigeons. PETER: Like homing pigeons? What possible use could that serve? WALTER: Well, I'm sure it had something to do with the commies. It always did back then. Regardless, our theory was that human beings are merely highly complex electrical systems. Um... battery, please, Olivia. The heart, the brain driven by electrical impulses. and because everyone has a unique electromagnetic signature, like a fingerprint, then we theorized that properly altered, pigeons should be able to hone into that signature. OLIVIA: Like the way they know how to fly south for the winter. WALTER: Precisely. But the human field was too weak, so we tried to augment it and make it strong enough for the birds to detect. OLIVIA: Did it work? WALTER: Oh, yes. But the side effects negated our plans. There was one test subject, every time she hiccupped, the lights would dim. PETER: So you're saying these people could control electronic devices? WALTER: No, not deliberately. But I did surmise that it should be possible. No, not deliberately. (heart starts beating by itself on the table) ASTRID: Did you just make that thing come back to life? WALTER: No, not in this particular instance. But it does confirm my theory. OLIVIA: What theory? WALTER: Didn't I say? OLIVIA: No. WALTER: Someone has pursued this idea. They have amplified a person's electromagnetic field. And in fact, it is the residual energy from that person that is making this heart pump. And further, it is that person who is responsible for the deaths in the elevator. PETER: So you don't think it was a weapon that electrocuted those people? WALTER: No. It was a human being. BiCoastal Parcel - A Firing DANIEL CHIN: (on the TV) ...accident occurred just after 10:00 a.m. here at the Herndon Building in downtown Worcester. CO-WORKER RICHARD: Hey, Ron wanted to see you. DANIEL CHIN: ...haven't yet been released, dropped 26 stories to their death when the building's elevator system failed catastrophically. CO-WORKER RICHARD: What's wrong with you? DANIEL CHIN: Investigators are now looking into possible answers as to why the emergency brakes... CO-WORKER RICHARD: You look sick. ANCHORMAN: (on the TV) Thank you, Daniel. Now... JOSEPH MEEGAR: Excuse me, Mr. Boynton. RON BOYNTON: Where have you been? JOSEPH MEEGAR: Excuse me? RON BOYNTON: Do you remember last week what I said to you? The words I used? How sympathetic I was? What did I... what did I say? JOSEPH MEEGAR: That... that you... Yeah, that you were watching my performance. RON BOYNTON: I said you had to stay on the damn grid and stick to the schedule. because the system here, even when things are working, depends on people like you being, at the very least, reliable. JOSEPH MEEGAR: I've... I've... had a really hard day. RON BOYNTON: Guess what? Your day is fantastic compared to mine. JOSEPH MEEGAR: No, it's not. RON BOYNTON: What the hell's on your uniform? JOSEPH MEEGAR: What? RON BOYNTON: What is that? JOSEPH MEEGAR: I don't... I don't know. And I'm... I'm not sure. RON BOYNTON: I'll tell you what. I'll make it easy. It's not your uniform anymore. Get your ass down to the locker room... JOSEPH MEEGAR: Wait. RON BOYNTON: Take it off and leave it there. JOSEPH MEEGAR: No, but... but please. I take care of my mother. RON BOYNTON: Yeah, and I take care of my family. And one of the ways I do that is to employ smart, reliable, capable people. and you are none of those things. JOSEPH MEEGAR: Please. RON BOYNTON: You're fired. Go. JOSEPH MEEGAR: Mr. Bowing... RON BOYNTON: Get outta here, Meager. I don't want to see you in this building anymore. Get the hell outta here! (Boynton's arm gets caught in a machine) ACT II Federal Building - After Hours BROYLES: Here. (delivers coffee) OLIVIA: Thanks. BROYLES: I thought you left hours ago. OLIVIA: I could say the same about you. BROYLES: What are you reading? "Neural distortion in human subjects." And what's all this for? OLIVIA: I'm just trying to wrap my head around an idea Walter had. He believes that it may be a person who was responsible for the Herndon incident. Not a person wielding some kind of device. A person who has somehow developed the ability to affect, or maybe even control, electrical devices. BROYLES: And I suppose the good doctor has a theory how that's possible. OLIVIA: He thinks this person was altered in some way. Extensive procedures. Chemical therapy. What? BROYLES: In the course of investigating other pattern cases, we've come across a handful of clinics. Off the grid operations that solicited clients by making the same kinds of claims you see advertised on TV at 3:00 a.m. Only they weren't actually providing weight loss or hair growth. OLIVIA: What were they really doing? BROYLES: Have you ever heard of a man named Jacob Fischer? OLIVIA: No. BROYLES: Doctor of biotechnology. Wanted in four states and three countries for illegal human experimentation. Surgical alterations, radical hormone therapy, using average citizens as unwitting guinea pigs. One subject was pumped full of stimulants and kept awake for a solid year. Fed on a steady visual diet of horrific images. I only bring it up because if Dr. Bishop is right, and there is a person with these extraordinary capabilities, it might very well be that someone made him this way. OLIVIA: I'd like to read the files on Dr. Fischer. BROYLES: I'll have them transferred to your terminal. But it's not easy stuff to look at. (later - the power goes out and Olivia explore the corridors - hearing noises) OLIVIA: Hello? JOHN: Hey Liv It's okay. It's okay. It's just me. I know this doesn't make any sense to you. Even if it did, I know you don't have any reason to trust me. But that's what I'm asking you to do. We don't have much time. I'm here to help. OLIVIA: You tried to kill me. JOHN: No, Liv. I loved you. You know that. You know I loved you. I did. Always. I can prove it to you. But not here. It's... it's just not the way it works. You're on the right track. I'm here to tell you that. You're looking for a person, But Jacob Fischer is after him also. You need to get to him first, before Fischer can use him. OLIVIA: Use him for what? Use him for what? How do you know that? JOHN: I will prove it, Liv. That I love you. Always. But not just yet. You're just gonna have to wait. The Bishop's Hotel OLIVIA: There were weight sensors in the elevator. So just before impact, the car weighed 1,440 pounds. The combined weight of the victims, 1,275 pounds, PETER: Leaving a discrepancy of 165 pounds. OLIVIA: Meaning someone walked out of there alive. PETER: Okay. Somebody got lucky. So what? OLIVIA: Walter's theoretical test subject. I think he's real and that this could be him. PETER: The only problem with that scenario is that it doesn't make sense. If he was in the elevator car, he should've been electrocuted just like everybody else. And that's if the impact didn't kill him first. WALTER: Not necessarily. If this person is both the source and the conductor of a large amount of electrical current, then it could well induce a form of electrodynamic levitation. PETER: That's the technology behind maglev trains. They essentially float on an electromagnetic cushion. OLIVIA: So he floated. Like my necklace in the elevator? PETER: Um, no, but... it is possible that he could've levitated long enough to escape the brunt of the impact. OLIVIA: That still doesn't make sense. If you can sabotage machines, you wouldn't sabotage one you're in. PETER: Unless it was unintentional An accident. Maybe whoever we're looking for isn't in control of their abilities. Maybe they don't even know what they're doing. OLIVIA: Then we shouldn't be looking for big events. We should be looking for small ones. Unintentional ones. [Walter touches Peter, causing a discharge of static electricity] PETER: Oh, come on! Damn it! WALTER: Just a small discharge. Negligible compared to the voltage coursing through that elevator. I say we need to find this person and soon. Before he finds out exactly what he's capable of. Wool socks. Federal Building - Following Clues OLIVIA: Charlie, thanks for waking up the team. CHARLIE: Sure, look, we got reports of anomalies clustered around the outlying parts of Worcester and the Herndon building. Parking garage, gates, automatic doors, a few CCTVs. OLIVIA: Well, we need more. Enough to discern a pattern. CHARLIE: You know, saying somebody's doing all this. You do know that's crazy, right? OLIVIA: If it weren't, we wouldn't be looking for him. Joseph's Apartment FLORA MEEGAR: Mmm, Joseph. JOSEPH MEEGAR: Mom. FLORA MEEGAR: What time is it? Where the hell have you been? JOSEPH MEEGAR: Mom. I think I made a big mistake. FLORA MEEGAR: You? Surprise. JOSEPH MEEGAR: No, pl... please just listen to me. Please. A few months ago, I was reading this magazine, and there was this ad in the back about tapping into your hidden potential, you know? and I... I figured it couldn't hurt. So I went down to this office. They did some tests. FLORA MEEGAR: Did you give them money? JOSEPH MEEGAR: No, just listen... FLORA MEEGAR: What the hell's the matter with you? JOSEPH MEEGAR: They put me under some hypnosis. I don't know. And they... they said They were gonna, uh, realign the electrical impulses of my brain. Make it mimic a more confident person. FLORA MEEGAR: Oh... JOSEPH MEEGAR: No, but they did something to me! They changed me. I can't remember. And now all these things have been happening. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. What do I... I'm dying... FLORA MEEGAR: Stop it! Get a hold of your... JOSEPH MEEGAR: Damn it, mom! For once, please! Please help me. FLORA MEEGAR: Pills. JOSEPH MEEGAR: Oh, my god, Oh, my god. No, no, no, please. FLORA MEEGAR: Pills JOSEPH MEEGAR: Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Joseph's Lobby JACOB FISHER: Joseph Meegar You don't have to be scared, Joseph. We want to help you. We're here to adjust your medication. JOSEPH MEEGAR: You did this to me. What did you... (hypodermic syringe in Joseph's back) JOSEPH MEEGAR: Ah! ACT III Federal Building - Finding a Connection CHARLIE: We're looking for anything unusual. Systems going offline, random power surges. AGENT RODRIGUEZ: Hey, I've got another incident. CHARLIE: Hold on. AGENT RODRIGUEZ: BiCoastal Parcel. Guy lost his hand in a conveyor malfunction. CHARLIE: BiCoastal Parcel? AGENT RODRIGUEZ: Yeah. CHARLIE: I gotta call you back. OLIVIA: What? CHARLIE: Herndon Building security sign in sheet. BiCoastal Parcel. Joseph Meegar. Joseph's Apartment / Walter's Lab OLIVIA: (on cell phone) She was found dead. A pacemaker malfunction. PETER: (to Astrid and Walter) Olivia thinks they may have found our guy. OLIVIA: Yeah, now we just have to find him. Time of death was around 1:15 a.m., So god knows where he could be by now. WALTER: Ask her what's visible in the event perimeter. Electronic, specifically. PETER: (on cell phone) Walter wants to know what's in the apartment. What kind of gadgets? Uh, specifically electronics. OLIVIA: Um, okay, there's an answering machine. PETER: Answering machine. OLIVIA: Telephone. PETER: Telephone. OLIVIA: Boom box. PETER: Boom box. OLIVIA: Fan. PETER: Fan. WALTER: B...boom box. That's a device for playing music. Cassette tapes, yes? PETER: Yes, but now's not really the time. (on cell phone) Anything else, Olivia? OLIVIA: Television. PETER: A television. OLIVIA: Lamps. PETER: A lamp. Walter! Walter! Pay attention, would you? We're doing this for you. WALTER: Tell Olivia to come home. I know how to find him. Walter's Lab - EM Signature OLIVIA: So... so what is this? WALTER: This is the sort of work I was born for. has a unique magnetic fingerprint. PETER: You were hoping for something more specific, maybe? WALTER: Everyone has a unique magnetic fingerprint. I said that, yes? But it is limited. Barely traceable, Except in people like Mr.... What's his name? OLIVIA: Meegar. WALTER: Meegar. But since Mr. Meegar has been enhanced, he'll give off stronger signal than your average joe. OLIVIA: So what's that got to do with the cassette tape? WALTER: The cassette tape is as simple as it gets. Once exposed to a magnetic field, it remains permanently magnetized. Given the strength of Mister... Meegar's electromagnetic signature, plus his proximity to the tape, I have little doubt that that cassette has been imprinted with Meegar's electrical signature. PETER: It... it's kind of like when a film camera double-exposes a picture. WALTER: Now we just take out the music and see what we have left. Uh-huh. Well... Wait, wait, wait... there it is. That's him. That's Mister... ALL: Meegar. WALTER: Yes. Now to find Meegar. OLIVIA: How? WALTER: Birds. OLIVIA: Wait, you mean that pigeon thing? WALTER: Mm-hmm. OLIVIA: You believe we can find him using pigeons? WALTER: It's possible. As I've said, I can program carrier pigeons to track a strong electromagnetic field. We have his signature. Now all we need are birds. OLIVIA: I... I wish you told me earlier, because then I could've been working on it. So how many? WALTER: Not many. Two dozen. OLIVIA: Two dozen. Great. Waking-up in Fischer's Lab JOSEPH MEEGAR: Wait, where am I? MAN: (on phone) Tell Fischer he woke up. JOSEPH MEEGAR: What is... what is this place? Hey, what are you doing? What are you... No, no, no! No, wait, no... Please! Please, please, please! Walter's Lab - Prepping Pigeons PETER: You ready? WALTER: Yes, ideal. OLIVIA: Walter, you're not gonna accidentally fry one of those pigeons? WALTER: Stranger things have happened. PETER: That's his motto. WALTER: As I said, pigeons contain traces of magnetite in their beaks. Like hundreds of tiny compass needles. The tesla coils will create an artificial electromagnetic field, which I have already matched with Mister... Uh, whatever's unique signature, and will now imprint onto the pigeon. OLIVIA: So we set all of these birds free and they... PETER: Fly to Joseph Meegar. Yeah, I know. Me too. I'll believe it when I see it. WALTER: Step back! Work to be done. GPS chip's ready? ASTRID: Yep. PETER: So we're putting GPS chips on carrier pigeons to find a man who can control electricity? I have you to thank for that, don't I? OLIVIA: Yeah, that's me. (outside the lab in the hallways of Kresge Hall - Olivia sees John) OLIVIA: No! JOHN: You listened. OLIVIA: You're not real. JOHN: The last time we spoke, you listened. OLIVIA: You stay the hell away from me. JOHN: Liv, I didn't betray you. You know that. In your heart. You know I wasn't the one. PETER: Hey, I think this bird thing might actually work. You okay? OLIVIA: Yeah. ACT IV Outside Walter's Lab PETER: Hey, Charlie. OLIVIA: Oh, thanks. PETER: Did I miss anything? OLIVIA: No, I think the show's about to start. WALTER: I know we've only been together for a short time, but I think I'm going to miss them. Such majestic creatures. ASTRID: They're rats with wings. You'll get over it. Alright, GPS is active. WALTER: Excellent. Then we're ready. PETER: Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines. CHARLIE: Start it up. WALTER: Come on, come on. (Walter whistles at birds. Birds leave. Walter laughs) ASTRID: Are you sure this gonna work? WALTER: Of course not. (Peter and Olivia pursue in a car, Charlie follows) PETER: Seriously, if this works... OLIVIA: You're gonna have some more faith in your father? PETER: No. Back Inside Walter's Lab WALTER: So what do we do now? ASTRID: We gotta tie the GPS to the mainframe. WALTER: Genius. ASTRID: And we're in. And there are the birds. Car Chasing Pigeons OLIVIA: I don't see them. PETER: (on cell phone to Astrid) Yeah, we lost the birds. ASTRID: They're going northwest towards Mill street. PETER: We're approaching Mill now. ASTRID: Uh, make a left. PETER: (to Olivia) Take a left. OLIVIA: I see them PETER: Alright, we got them. I see them. Aren't you glad you got the car washed? Room Where Joseph is Held JOSEPH MEEGAR: Ah! Ah! What is that? JACOB FISCHER: It is unfair. And I appreciate that the position you find yourself in now must be so surreal for you. JOSEPH MEEGAR: Oh, my God! What did you do to me? My head...hurts so much. JACOB FISCHER: Those had to be subdermal. They can be removed later. JOSEPH MEEGAR: What am I doing here? No, no, no... Ah! JACOB FISCHER: You don't realize what you are. JOSEPH MEEGAR: I'm scared. Okay? JACOB FISCHER: You wanted to be confident. That's why you came to us. JOSEPH MEEGAR: No, I don't want to be confident. I don't need to be confident. JACOB FISCHER: But you are now. JOSEPH MEEGAR: I just want my life back! I just want to go back to how it was, please! JACOB FISCHER: Look what science has made you, Joseph. You are special. JOSEPH MEEGAR: No. Pigeon Chase Continued ASTRID: Make a right on Tempest. PETER: Take your next right. ASTRID: Alright I think they stopped OLIVIA: There. PETER: Alright, I got them. I see them. Okay, we're heading there now. ASTRID: Then our work is done. Good luck. OLIVIA: Hey, you stay here. PETER: Whatever you say, boss. CHARLIE: I'm not gonna ask. OLIVIA: Good. Raiding Fischer's Lab JACOB FISCHER: What is it? CREWCUT: Visitors. Front entrance. JACOB FISCHER: Take him out through the back. Wait at the depot. You'll be contacted there. CREWCUT: What about you? JACOB FISCHER: He's the priority. (at the front entrance) OLIVIA: No movement. CHARLIE: Stand back. (in the garage) JOSEPH MEEGAR: Where are you taking me? CREWCUT: Get in. Get in the car! (at the entrance) CHARLIE: Get those hands up. I said get your hands in the air. OLIVIA: Joseph Meegar. Where is he? JACOB FISCHER: I'm sorry. Who? OLIVIA: Take upstairs. We'll go around. (in the garage) OLIVIA: Freeze! Stop! Joseph! Stop or I will shoot! JOSEPH MEEGAR: Ugh! ACT V Securing Fischer's Lab (Meegar is wheeled to the ambulance) PETER: They're gonna keep him heavily sedated for a while - don't want him pulling his whole electro-man thing. OLIVIA: (approaching the ambulance) Mister Meegar. JOSEPH MEEGAR: Miss, no one will tell me where I'm going. OLIVIA: To the hospital. They're going to perform some exams. Check to see that your head's okay. And then I'm gonna have some questions for you. JOSEPH MEEGAR: I want to go home. I didn't want to hurt anybody. OLIVIA: We're going to help you. JOSEPH MEEGAR: That's what they said. Please... I want to go home. OLIVIA: I'm afraid we can't let you do that. Back at the Bishop Lab WALTER: That one can go out the back. Thank you, my dear. ASTRID: What's my name? WALTER: Starts with "a", yes? ASTRID: Astrid. WALTER: ah, ha, ha - I knew it. (Olivia walks in) WALTER: Ah ha, Olivia. Peter told me to tell you, if I saw you, that he was returning the pigeons. (he starts to sip milk) OLIVIA: Walter. What's... WALTER: ah - that's milk… from Gene. Do you want some? OLIVIA: I'll pass. WALTER: Are you certain? OLIVIA: Um-huh. WALTER: The color in your face. You're looking a little pallid. Are you feeling well? OLIVIA: Fine. I'm a little tired - that's all. WALTER: Well, I don't yet know you well enough to ask this, but, uh... you haven't seemed yourself lately. OLIVIA: I haven't been sleeping very well. I've been... nothing. See you tomorrow. WALTER: Have you been seeing him? Your friend... John Scott. I'm not surprised. There is a reason. OLIVIA: I've been having hallucinations. WALTER: No. Not hallucinations. OLIVIA: Walter. What's happening? WALTER: I can't be sure. The brain is a mystery… but I believe, when you were in the tank, John Scott... that part of his consciousness crossed over into yours - and it's still there. His memories, experiences, thoughts. You understand me, yes? OLIVIA: These aren't memories. He appears right in front of me - he talks to me. WALTER: Yes, he would... like a waking dream... because he doesn't belong there. There's only room for one voice in your head, not two. This is your brain's way of working it out. Your mind is expelling him, exorcising his thoughts. OLIVIA: He'll go away... is that what you're saying? WALTER: I don't know. Do you really want him to? Dunham Drives Home (Olivia sees imaginary John walking. She follows him to a basement full of files and photos) Broyles Briefing - Federal Building (Dunham joins her supervisor in his office) BROYLES: Our team is still cataloging all the files that we found in the cellar. Apparently John Scott was conducting his own investigations. OLIVIA: Did the files give any indication of who he might've been working for? BROYLES: Not that we can see. But it appears that many of the cases were Pattern-related. OLIVIA: He knew about 'The Pattern'? BROYLES: He also knew about our friend Dr. Fischer. In fact, he knew quite a bit more than we did. Including seven other potential Josephs that Fischer was subjecting to treatments. (she inspects files) Fortunately, none of them had activated yet. We were able to locate all seven. Medical services is examining them now, but they appear to be fine - thanks to you. Fischer's still refusing to cooperate, but I suspect six weeks in solitary (Dr. Fischer is locked in a cell) might change his mind. OLIVIA: Well, I hope you're right about that. BROYLES: And there was also something else. (puts a metal container on the table) - John Scott's personal effects. It would seem some of them were intended for you. (he departs) (Olivia opens a ring box with an inscribed ring reading 'Always') SCOTT: (voice-over) I will prove it Liv - that I love you - always. Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Episodes